BAOS
, a typically , may suffer from brachycephalic syndrome.}} Brachycephalic syndrome is a condition affecting s and s which can lead to severe . There are four different anatomical abnormalities that contribute to the disease, all of which occur more commonly in brachycephalic breeds: *elongated * *hypoplastic , *everted (a condition which occurs secondarily to the other abnormalities). Because all of these components make it more difficult to breathe, in situations of exercise, stress, or heat, an animal with these abnormalities may be unable to take deep or fast enough breaths to blow off . This leads to distress and further increases respiratory rate and heart rate, creating a vicious circle that can quickly lead to a life-threatening situation. Dogs experiencing a crisis situation due to brachycephalic syndrome typically benefit from oxygen, cool temperatures, , and in some cases more advanced medical intervention including . Causes and risk factors * (narrowed nostril) *Elongated *Hypoplastic trachea (reduced trachea size) *Short/irregular Muzzle length scales with the risks of brachycephalic syndrome. Other risk factors identified include neck girth and body condition score. Signs and symptoms * (breathing difficulty) **Noisy/labored breathing ** (high pitched wheezing) **Continued open-mouth breathing **Extending of head and neck to keep airway open, **Sitting up or keeping chin in an elevated position when sleeping **Sleeping with toy between teeth to keep mouth open to compensate for nasal obstruction ** (blue/purple discoloration of the skin, due to poor blood oxygenation in the lungs ) ** *Exercise, stress and heat intolerance. *Snoring/gagging/choking/regurgitation/vomiting *Collapse Symptoms progress with age and typically become severe by 12 months. Despite observing clinical signs of airway obstructions, some owners of brachycephalic breeds may perceive them as normal for the breed, and may not seek veterinary intervention until a particularly severe attack happens. After awaking from surgery, most dogs that are will try to claw out their . But brachycephalic dogs often seem quite happy to leave it in place as it gives them an open/bigger airway. Secondary conditions Swollen/everted which further reduce airway. Collapsed larynx. Increased lung workload causes . Treatment Surgery for widening nostrils, removing excess tissue for elongated soft palate, removing everted laryngael saccules. Early treatment prevents secondary conditions. Potential complications including hemorrhages, pain, and inflammation, during and after surgery make some hesitant to perform soft palate correction surgery. With CO2 surgical lasers, these complications are greatly diminished. Prevention To prevent or limit exacerbation of symptoms, avoid stress and high heated climates. Maintain ideal body weight, avoid overfeeding. Use harnesses instead of collars to avoid pressure on trachea. Brachycephalic dogs are more likely to die during air travel and have been banned by many airlines. The risk of brachycephalic syndrome increases as the muzzle becomes shorter. To avoid producing affected dogs, breeders may choose to breed for more moderate features rather than for extremely short or flat faces. Dogs with breathing difficulties, or at least those serious enough to require surgery, should not be used for breeding. Removing all affected animals from the breeding pool may cause some breeds to be unsustainable and outcrossing to non-brachycephalic breeds might be necessary. Other health problems Non-airway problems associated with brachycephalia may include *Inflammation in skin folds *Mating and birthing problems * - misalignment of the teeth. *Dental crowding *Brachycephalic ocular syndrome ** / - inward/outward rolling of eyelid **Macropalpebral fissure ** - inability to close eyelids fully ** / - abnormal protrusion of the eye **Nasal fold trichiasis - fur around the nose fold rubs against the eye. ** - abnormally placed eyelashes rubs against the eye. **Poor tear production. **Gastrointestinal problems List of brachycephalic dog breeds , have less compromised thermoregulation and thus are more tolerant of vigorous exercise and heat.}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Valley Bulldog References Category:Animal welfare